


A Band is Born

by Raise_a_Roselia



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raise_a_Roselia/pseuds/Raise_a_Roselia
Summary: A set of haikus I came up with thinking about RAS. It's been a while since I've written any poetry, let alone fandom poetry. Please go easy on me.
Kudos: 3





	A Band is Born

She sits alone  
In her ivory tower  
Which feels not like home

With four by her side  
From her tower she now rules  
A new age has dawned

Chasing dominance  
With disputes the tower shakes  
Too loud a mistake

Apologies made  
One ruler now becomes five  
A band born anew


End file.
